Don't Worry, I Hate You
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: "You know I hate you?" "Ha, like that's the understatement of the year." "I really hate you." "Then, the feeling's mutual." - Dramione fanfic.
1. What Does He Want?

**Hi, Bex here! I've finally, with a little convincing, decided to do a Harry Potter fanfic. My friends, you know who you are, probably even like this ship because I kinda do. So enjoy! Dramione... **

* * *

"Argh!" Hermione screamed as another slash took over her beautiful face. "Stop, please!" she begged. "Draco!" she screamed out into the darkness. She was met with groans of pain.

"Leave... leave her alone." Came a weak voice. Another whip, another crack, another scream. "Leave. Her. Alone!"The voice said more stronger.

"Please!" Hermione begged. "Draco!" she screamed again, trying to tug her hands free from the ropes. She couldn't calm herself enough to escape the binds somehow.

"I said leave her alone!" Draco yelled, running towards their attacker.

* * *

Let me tell you how this began. That surely couldn't be really what happened in the beginning, could it...?

x-Dramione-x

"Harry!" Hermione giggled, trying to get one of her best friends to put her down. "Harry Potter, I swear-"

"You swear what?" Harry asked, cheekily, holding her above the water.

"Ron!" she called, hoping her other best friend would help her.

"Not this time." Ron said, reappearing from the water. "You dunked me, you get dunked."

"That's how it goes." Harry added.

"Potter, Weasley, I swear I will kill your arses when I can!" Hermione said, her lips trying to form a sober line. Failing, she laughed and got pulled into the wet abyss. She reappeared seconds after, glaring at her best friends. "I will count to ten and you-"

Her friends already started to run out of the sea, laughing as she screamed and yelled for them to come to her.

"You'll never catch us!" Ron said in a deep voice.

"Never, Granger! We're too fast for you." Harry said. "And there's two of us!" he added for good measure.

"One's easy. Two's a challenge..." Hermione just smirked, running straight into the middle of their zig-zag running, catching them both.

"How did you-?!" Harry asked, lying flat on the sand.

"But that's impossible!" Ron gasped, trying to get up. "Bloody hell..." he mumbled.

"I calculated when you two would meet in the middle and caught you out. I told you not to mess with me." Hermione smirked, standing up and thrusting a hand for each of them.

"Well, now we know not to mess with you." Harry smiled, thanking her for lifting him up.

"What the...?" Ron said, spotting Draco Malfoy heading their way, clad in a black suit and gelled white blonde hair. "Suit in the beach?! Who does he think he is?!" Ron said.

"The question is: How did he find us?" Harry replied, stepping forward.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked Malfoy as he stood in front of them.

"Shut it, Mudblood. I'm here on business." Draco said, looking down at her.

"I want to rip your throat and-" Hermione started as she was pulled back by Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry called. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Come with me, Potter." Draco said authoritatively.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you deaf as well as an orphan, Harry?" Draco said scornfully.

"You-" Harry said, trying to get a hit on Draco as Ron and Hermione pulled him back.

"That's low. Bloody low." Ron hissed.

"Don't care, Weasel." Malfoy responded, rolling his eyes. "Just come with me and save me the pain." he said, sighing.

"OK," Harry said. "Let me just get dressed."

The three watched until Harry disappeared through the outhouse to get dressed.

"Why do you want him?" Hermione asked, folding her arms.

"Why does this involve you, Mudblood?" Draco hissed, his lip twitching in disgust.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she set her jaw.

"Ah, the Potter comes!" Draco announced, seeing Harry trudge up to them.

"I'll see you guys back at the flat." Harry said to his friends.

"Be careful." Hermione whispered, hugging him.

"You know him. He always isn't." Ron joked.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Let's go, Potter." Draco snapped, grabbing his arm.

"Idiot..." Harry mumbled, fixing his glasses.

* * *

**So... I hoped you enjoyed that...**


	2. Draugrs

**Thanks for the response guys! It means a lot. :) I guess I should thank my friend who reviewed by the way, thanks! You are awesome! Stay cool, dude. Anyway this is the second instalment of a long journey ;) **

* * *

"I don't trust Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, coming out of the outhouse, dressed in a maroon tank top and baby blue jeans with white Converse.

Ron, clad in dark jeans and a grey T-Shirt with boots, turned to face her with an amused smile. "Hermione," he started, "we all don't." he said as id it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's a Malfoy. Not to be trusted." Ron finished, slipping his jacket on.

"We need to follow them." Hermione said, getting out her wand.

"What do you think is going on? Why does Draco want him for?" Ron asked, retrieving his own wand.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, twisting and twirling her want between her fingers expertly. "But..." she started, smirking. "let's find out." She set her wand still in her hand and grinned.

"What? It's not any of our business though." Ron reasoned.

"It becomes our business when one of us is involved." Hermione said simply, casting a spell leaving Ron no other choice but to follow.

x-Dramione-x

"Dark magic?" Harry Potter repeated, shocked. "Then why does this have to do with me?" he asked, folding his arms and tilting his head.

"Your parents were involved with this..., _special _topic." Draco Malfoy smirked.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Shouted a female voice. "Please leave Mr. Potter and I alone in this delicate situation." The voice belonging to no other than Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Of course, Professor." Draco chuckled, leaving the room.

"What did Malfoy mean when he said that my parents were involved with this?" Harry asked, pacing.

"We have evidence that when they died-"

"Don't remind me." Harry hissed, his eyes going dark.

"Apologies, Mr. Potter." Professor Minerva said, smiling sadly. "When they left the world," she chose her words carefully. "they let out something from the Old World into the New World. Wizards and Sorcerers before our time, mainly the Medieval Times, had feared these dark creatures." she explained.

"What are they called?" Harry whispered, sitting down.

"Draugrs." Minerva replied.

"What are these 'Draugrs'?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"These, Harry, are dead warriors who have fought against magic and with magic, centuries ago. They protected the Magic Realms and some turned against it in the New Era in those Medieval Times."

"That's horrible." Harry said, not really knowing what to say.

"It is indeed. And right now, they are against us but are with you." Professor McGonagall smiled. "You have to stop them Harry Potter, before they hurt those around you and those you love."

"I will try. Thank you for informing me this." Harry said. "Good day." he stood up and left.

* * *

"We better split up to find him." Ron said. "It's tactics. We can-"

"OK, OK. I get it! Now go!" Hermione interrupted, already going to the North Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron sighed and started to the South Wing. He would do the West later.

As Hermione held her wand up and walked through the corridors, she heard whispering and laughter. Rolling her eyes, she went into the girls' bathroom and saw Moaning Myrtle. "You called?" she hissed.

"Yes!" Moaning Myrtle said. "I was lonely and I was scared. Guess what I saw?" she grinned excitedly.

"What, Myrtle?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised.

"A creature." Moaning Myrtle giggled. "It was big and ugly and scary!" she started whining and screeching. "It tried to attack me but I disappeared before it could get me!" she started to cry.

"What was it? Do you know what it was?" Hermione asked, her ears perking up.

"No. I don't think anyone knows what this big decapitated thing was." Myrtle replied, suddenly becoming sober. "It was in drags and it was the size of a giant." she whispered, her eyes widening.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning behind her to find nothing there.

"It was just too scary!" Moaning Myrtle started to cry again.

"OK. I'll deal with that. Bye." Hermione said, leaving the bathroom. As she walked down the hallways, she held her wand high and kept turning back in case these creatures that Myrtle saw attacked her.

She heard whispering and footsteps which were paced around the corner. Smiling she raised her wand and aimed it at the person blindedly. "Stupefy!" she called out. She grinned when she heard a slight thud. When she finally turned the corner she saw a mop of white blonde hair on the floor. Eyes slightly wide, she walked up to Draco Malfoy's body.

"Draco." she hissed, kicking his body. "Oi, Malfoy." she whispered, leaning down and slapping his face. She had a slight moan in response. "You're no help." she mumbled standing up.

Hermione froze when she heard a slight growl and chuckle come from behind her. Gulping she turned and was met with the chest of a horrible smelling creature. She slowly tilted her head back to be met with a grinning skeleton with ugly burnt skin looking down at her.

"You'll be our first slaves." it guffawed.

* * *

**Guess where Draugrs come from! If you guess it right, you get a shoutout in the next chapter.**


	3. Let's Get This Party Started

**Thanks a lot for the response guys! I am totally new to the fanfiction of Harry Potter because I specialize in other genres but I love Harry Potter so why not? Anyway, enjoy the next installment! **

* * *

Hermione sat, fiddling with the hem of her top, eyeing Draco every now and then. His royal meaness was still unconscious. Why did she get herself into this? And why was she in this with _him_?

Groaning filled the air as Hermione finally stopped fiddling and looked beside her. Draco Malfoy's eyes fluttered open and looked around confused. "What the...?" He mumbled leaning up. Looking around, he jumped when he saw Hermione with a scowl on her face. "Where did you take me?! You were the one who knocked me out!" he started yelling before Hermione shushed him.

"Be quiet, idiot!" she hissed, looking around. "They can hear you."

"Who?" Malfoy's ears perked up.

"The monsters." Hermione replied. Malfoy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"They found us." he said, getting up and pacing. "They bloody found us!"

"You know what they are?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"Yes." Draco said, stopping and facing her. "Dark creatures. Draugrs." he said.

"What do they want?"

"Harry Potter." Draco confessed. "Now you know the secret! You must keep quiet about this!"

"Of course." Hermione said.

Footsteps started to sound and both their eyes widened as they quickly sat back down and closed their eyes. They heard low tutting and chuckling. "The humans are sleeping. Maybe this will be easier than we thought, Katra." came a low male's voice.

"We will be getting the magic out of them easier." a low female's voice sounded. Katra. "Jorg, getting the swords."

"The Ancient Ones?" Jorg asked.

"What better than to strike them dead and suck the magic better with?" Katra replied giggling.

"Of course, m'lady." Jorg said, leaving

"We'll deal with you in five hours." Katra grinned, leaving also.

Only when they were sure that they had absolutely left, did Hermione and Draco open their eyes.

"They're sucking our magic out of us!" Hermione whispered.

"You think I didn't hear?!" Draco whispered just as urgently. They sighed and leaned against the wall. It was a while until Draco finally broke the silence. "You know I hate you?" he mumbled.

"Ha, like that's the understatement of the year." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I really hate you." Draco continued.

"Then, the feeling's mutal." Hermione snapped, glaring at him.

"You're the one who got us in this position, Mudblood!" Draco snapped back.

"Again with the names, Malfoy!" Hermione tutted. "Just leave me alone." she shuffled to the other side of the chamber and sat quietly. "I didn't do anything for us to be in this position." she whispered.

"I know." Draco mumbled, sighing. "It was Potter."

"How?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"His parents, when they died, let something out into the world. Draugrs. They either help magic or destroy it. And right now, they are destroying it for Harry who has no idea why." Draco explained.

"Oh my God... That's-"

"Dark? I know." Draco replied.

They both jumped when they heard footsteps and voices. It was the two Draugrs that came earlier. Worriedly, Hermione quickly ran to sit back next to Draco. But before she reached him, the female Draugr spotted her. "The humans are awake, Jorg!" she squealed.

"We love a good fight. Don't we Katra?" Jorg asked, laughing deeply.

"We do indeed, Jorg." Katra smirked. "Your names, feeblings?" Katra asked.

"Hermione." Hermione whispered.

"Pretty name for a pretty face." Jorg smiled. "Yours, Blondie?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. My parents will hunt you down and slaughter you." Draco hissed. But the Draugrs chuckled.

"Aw, the puny human thinks he will get help." Katra mocked. She saw a wave of magic and hissed. "You made the first move, we have to retaliate." she smirked, raising her sword.

"Then let the party begin." Hermione replied, facing Katra as Draco faced Jorg. Both armed with either magic or swords.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed that. x**


	4. How Did This Happen?

**Sorry for the long delay! Enjoying my holiday! I had to do chapters back home so I could post them up while I am on holiday but I forgot about this story so I have to do it whilst in another country with barely any wi-fi to work with. **

* * *

"How did this happen?!" Hermione screeched, trying to break the metal bars. Her magic was useless in this.

"Uh, I would say it was your fault." Draco Malfoy said, sitting down in a meditation way in his own cage.

"Um, it was your fault!" Hermione retorted, sitting down.

"Let's agree to disagree... And relax..." Draco said, closing his eyes and breathing in and out. "At least those ugly creatures didn't torture us." he said.

"But when will that happen? I doubt we have any time left after we kinda just tried to have a battle with them. How did they resist our magic?!" she asked, shocked.

"They work with or against magic so either way, they're immune." Draco explained, shrugging. "I don't mind..." he said, trance-like.

"What the-? You do mind. You're just in cuckoo-land to actually be aware of what's going on." Hermione grumbled, lying on her back.

"As you say... Mudblood." Draco smirked as she yelled.

** .x**

"Do you hear that?" Draco asked. Hermione sat up and looked around confused.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"Shh." he whispered. The faint sound of dripping could be heard.

"You mean the dripping?" Hermione whispered, standing up in her cage. Draco nodded and stood up also.

"Where is it coming from?" he asked himself, holding the bars to get a better view out.

"Over there." Hermione pointed in the direction of a sharp corner. There was a dark thick substance dripping from the ceiling. Looking up from the point, the two wizards found themselves viewing a dead body.

"Shit." Draco mumbled.

"How the hell did that get there?!" Hermione screeched, backing away.

"The question is: how long has it been there until we've noticed?" Draco said, gulping. "I can only guess, that's a wizard. Or what's left of it, at least."

"It's shrivelled up." Hermione stated. "They sucked the magic out of it."

"From this direction," Draco said, pointing to where he was standing and drawing a line in the air to the dead corpse. "It looks like a male." he finished.

"Oh my God..." Hermione breathed out. "This is too much! I have to get out of here!" she screamed, rattling the bars without touching it.

"Stop!" Draco yelled, looking at her, eyes wide. "How did you do that?" he looked at where she stood and at the bars. "You didn't touch the bars."

"I think it reacts with reactions and emotions." Hermione said, examining her cage. "Newton's 3rd law: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

"What does science have to do with magic?" Draco scoffed.

"You'll be amazed." Hermione mumbled, touching the bars. "If it can drain our magic, it surely can't drain our emotions."

"So we have to act like crazed animals just to be set free." Draco asked, tapping his cage.

"I guess." Hermione shrugged. "That and the fact that maybe I used telekinesis." she giggled.

"Science is not magic." Draco muttered, closing his eyes. "Set me free!" he yelled out. The cage did nothing. He opened an eye and looked around. He saw Hermione stifling her laughs. "You try first seeing as you're the expert." he said, trying to disguise his blush with anger.

"Sure." Hermione said. "I can't stand this! I need to get out! I can't be locked up!" Hermione screamed and the cage gate opened with a quiet squeak. She exited the cage and grinned. "Phew. I guess female's get the better reaction.

"Whatever, help me out." Draco said, moving to the centre of the cage.

"I need help! Let him out! I can't do this alone!" she screamed and the gate opened. Draco dusted himself off and exited, giving her a curt nod.

"Thank you."

Hermione just smiled. Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"It seems the wizards are screaming." Katra mumbled. Smirking Hermione got her wand and waved it, casting a spell on the entrance.

"They're too loud. We have to shut them up before we drain them." Jorg said. The Draugrs stopped when their bodies collided with the invisible wall. "What the-?" Jorg asked, placing a hand on the wall.

"The humans! They're free!" Katra screeched, trying to get through. "Magic!" she hissed.

"Yeah, you can't get in." Hermione smirked.

"But you can't get out." Katra smirked back. Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione whose smirk fell.

"We love a challenge." Jorg chuckled.

"And when we get through, your first stage of torture will proceed, feeblings." Katra smiled, leaving with Jorg following her.

"What have we done now?" Draco mumbled, shaking his head.

* * *

**Review! x**


	5. Help

**Thanks for the response! I would like some reviews as well though... Anyway, here's another chapter for being awesome! **

* * *

"How do you think we're going to end up looking like when we've been drained?" Hermione asked, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Don't think about that... We're survivors. We'll fight." Draco said, lying down on the floor.

"Do you think anyone has noticed us missing?" she asked.

"Yes." Draco said simply.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, looking down at him.

"I didn't tell you before... But when I was meditating, I felt my mother's presence." Draco admitted, closing his eyes. "She was warm but cold. I knew it probably was my imagination but then she whispered: 'Found you.'. Then she said something about Harry... I can't remember."

"So Harry and Ron probably know I'm missing? And your parents, you?" Hermione asked, hope shining in her eyes. Draco nodded. "I wonder when they're going to break the wall and torture us..."

"Probably soon." Draco said, sighing. "I wonder how long that guy lasted, until... you know." They both looked at the corpse which had long stopped dripping blood.

"I don't want to end up like that." Hermione whispered.

"You're not alone there." Draco said.

* * *

"This is all my fault!" Harry yelled to Ron. "These creatures are after me and they've kidnapped Hermione!"

"Don't forget Draco Malfoy." Ron said but Harry glared at him. "You can't just stand here and complain, Harry! We have to do something!"

"But what?!" Harry groaned, sitting down.

"We'll help." A female's voice said from behind them. "I might just know where they're being kept."

"Narcissa?" Ron asked confused. "What's the catch?" he asked.

"There's none. These creatures have taken our son." Lucius said.

"Why do you want to help?" Harry asked, standing up and walking to the couple. "After all that your family has done to me." he said through gritted teeth.

"And we apologise. But the only way we are to find your friend and our son is if we work together, Harry Potter." Narcissa said, tilting her head at him.

"Then, help." Harry said simply.

"I felt him. I sent a visual of myself to my son. He was meditating. Your friend, she was somehow calm. I told him I'll help find them." Narcissa said.

"Do you know what holds in their future?" Lucius asked, holding his wife closer to his body.

"Yes, we do." Ron said, looking down. "Torture."

* * *

"Feeblings..." Katra sang, slowly drawing the tip of her sword on the invisible glass. "How are you, today?"

"Today?" Hermione mumbled confusedly.

"Yes. It's a brand new day, Hermione." Katra smiled innocently.

"How long have we been here for?!" Draco asked, standing in front of Hermione and eyeing Katra. Katra kept silent and giggled. "Katra?!" Draco yelled.

"Two days now." Katra shrugged as if was no biggie. "You've been very bad wizards." she tutted. "Are you scared? You had to make this wall... Mummy and Daddy won't find you." she smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked. He wasn't going into details.

"Oh yeah..." Katra smiled. "Jorg?" she called out. A couple of seconds later, Katra was joined by her associate. "Ready?" Katra asked him, raising her sword.

"Ready." Jorg grinned, raising his own.

"Now!" Katra yelled as the both of them brought their swords harshly down the invisible wall, breaking it, sending shards flying everywhere before disappearing as they met surface.

"Shit!" Draco mumbled, covering Hermione from the shards as she screamed. Katra and Jorg chuckled and advanced on them.

"Tie _her _up." Katra ordered. Jorg dragged Hermione away from Draco as they both tried to reach each other. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back as she screamed.

"Draco! Let me go! Draco, hold me tight!" Hermione screamed but Katra struck Draco across his stomach which sent him flying across the room, his blood dripping from the wound and Katra's sword. "DRACO!" Hermione screamed.

* * *

Narcissa winced as she sat down. "He's hurt." she said, looking at her husband and Harry and Ron. "They don't have much time left." she whispered, afraid.

* * *

**Hope you liked that. x .Review! x**


	6. Every Little Scream Brings Joy

**Hiya! Back with another instalment of Don't Worry, I Hate You. I was just thinking about how short this story would actually be when I complete it. Roughly ten chapters or so because it is my first Harry Potter story and I am trying to get into the characters and such so would you even like a sequel? Review! x**

* * *

"Tut, tut, tut." Katra chuckled, shaking her head. Draco only groaned, looking up at her, his eyes narrow in anger and pain. "You shouldn't have pulled her... Now she pays the price." Katra nodded, drawing the tip of her sword deep into Draco's cheek as he yelled.

"Please, leave me!" Hermione cried as Jorg bound her with ropes and pushed her to her knees.

"Sorry..." Jorg smirked. "You'll be the first to die." Hermione just shook her head as tears slipped down her face. Katra walked over and pushed Jorg to the side. She laughed and groaned in anger.

"You know what I hate, Jorg?" Katra asked, putting her sword back in its sheath and withdrawing a dagger from her waistline.

"What, Katra?" Jorg smirked, folding his arms after putting his sword away.

"How wizards think they can attack me or run away or cower and be smart and get away with it!" Katra yelled, surprised. "These ones have guts." she said, impressed. "Deal with Blondie. This one's mine." she grinned, showing off her dark yellow big teeth, as Jorg went on to restrain Draco.

"The devils will cry for you." Hermione said, spitting in Katra's face, causing Katra to scream and slap her. "Ah!" Hermione moaned.

"Little feebling." Katra mumbled through gritted teeth. Katra twirled her dagger and sighed in content before striking Hermione across the cheek, sending red thick blood dripping down onto the floor. Hermione winced but didn't scream. Instead, she bit her lip, tasting her blood from the intensity. "Strong... Like a woman should be." Katra smiled, appreciatively.

"I will not succumb to your torture." Hermione said, looking up at Katra and smiling. Katra just shook her head, smiling too.

"Well, then." Katra chuckled, striking Hermione again but this time, in her stomach. Hermione gasped as blood filled her mouth and dripped onto the floor. Katra just bellowed with laughter and withdrew her dagger from Hermione's stomach.

Hermione sucked in big breaths and breathed out slowly, closing her eyes and calming her mind. A little yellow glow danced about her stomach and Katra watched in astonishment.

"You can heal yourself now?" Katra asked, putting her dagger away. Hermione didn't answer, she just opened her eyes and eyed her attacker. "Jorg. Leave the boy. Bring out your whip." Katra smirked, stepping back and crossing her arms. Jorg came over.

"I think you've done good on the girl." Jorg said, smiling. "You did good on the boy too. Can't speak, can't do anything." he got out his whip and flicked it just missing Hermione.

"Next time he won't miss." Katra hissed.

"You guys are evil." Hermione spat. "I hope you rot in your hell." Katra walked up to Hermione and punched her square in the eye. Hermione just laughed and Katra threw another punch on the young wizard's face. "Ouchy." Hermione mumbled. laughing lightly.

Jorg just yelled in anger and cracked the whip on Hermione's face. This got her quiet before she let out a shrill scream. Katra watched on in happiness.

"Argh!" Hermione screamed as another slash took over her beautiful face. "Stop, please!" she begged. "Draco!" she screamed out into the darkness. She was met with groans of pain.

"Leave... leave her alone." Came a weak voice. Another whip, another crack, another scream. "Leave. Her. Alone!" The voice said more stronger.

"Please!" Hermione begged. "Draco!" she screamed again, trying to tug her hands free from the ropes. She couldn't calm herself enough to escape the binds somehow.

"I said leave her alone!" Draco yelled, running towards their attacker. But Katra got there in time...

* * *

**What do you think happened? Review! x**


	7. I Have To Do This

**Sorry for the long delay! Was on holiday but now back home and finishing up my 'holiday'. Anyway, sorry to leave you in suspense for so long! Enjoy! x**

* * *

...To be struck by a magical wave of black in the chest, disintegrating into sparkling purple-blue-pink dust on the floor. Draco and Hermione gasped, looking at the entrance where Harry, Ron, Lucius and Narcissa stood.

"Mother? Father?" Draco whispered, faintly before dropping to the ground, clutching his stomach. Narcissa ran over to her son as her husband tried aiming his black magic at Jorg. Jorg left an unconscious Hermione to the hands of Harry and Ron.

"Get here, you monster!" Lucius roared, running after Jorg who went upstairs. "There's more! I can only hold them off for a few minutes!" he shouted back into the room.

Narcisa tapped her son's face gently and whispered words into his ear. "Wake up, we have to go." she finished saying. She was met with a slight groan and moan.

"Mum?" he whispered, opening his eyes slightly. "It hurts."

"I know, let's get you and that poor girl out before we can tend to you both." Narcissa replied, getting Ron to help carry him.

"I've got Hermione." Harry said, lifting her up in his arms after undoing her binds. "Now, where do we go?"

"Lucius said he could only hold them off for a few minutes. Don't you think Narcissa ought to stay with Hermione and Malfoy so we can help?" Ron asked, pushing the weight of Draco onto Narcissa.

"The ginger headed boy is right." Narcissa stated. "I'll protect them for as long as I can but please be here within twenty minutes. We have to get out."

Harry nodded and placed Hermione beside Draco's body on the floor and kissed her cheek. Ron did the same and patted Harry's shoulder before grabbing his wand and running out to meet Lucius.

"We'll be back within ten." Harry nodded at the older woman before disappearing behind Ron.

"Don't worry children. I'll protect you." she whispered, rubbing her son's dirty face and kissing his head. "They'll be back."

...

They were surrounded by at least forty-five or so Draugrs and Lucius hated it. "I'll take centre. You guys decide what you'll take." Lucius said before striking five Draugrs with his magic.

"I'll take right." Harry said, attacking his own batch of Draugrs. That left Ron to the left.

The air was fumed by blacks, blues, purples and golds as the three wizards slaughtered the monsters. "I thought," Harry started as he struck a Draugr by the chest, slicing it open and it erupting into purple-blue dust. "that they fed on magic!" he finished, striking another, slicing its head off.

"Some do! These are the normal Draugrs. The Restless are the more powerful. Let's hope we do not meet any." Lucius explained.

"Uh... Is that one?" Ron asked, his eyes going wide as an even bigger Draugr appeared, smirking with its large sword.

"It is one indeed. I'll take him. You take the others." Lucius said bravely, advancing on the monster.

"I found the one which was in the cellar. It's other there!" Ron shouted, referring to Jorg. Jorg smirked as he pulled down a lever, revealing an even bigger army of Draugrs. But not just normal ones. Restless ones.

"He's feeding on the magic!" Lucius announced.

"So are they when they come and get us." Harry gulped.

...

Hermione woke up with a gasp of air. Narcissa ran over to her side and felt her head. She was okay. "I need to help." Hermione said. Narcissa looked doubtfully at the young woman but looked ahead to the shadows of hundreds of Draugrs.

"Be careful." she nodded, handing Hermione her own wand. "Use this and yours. Tap into the magic inside and you should strike at least ten at a time."

Hermione nodded and looked over to her side at Draco who was still unconscious but sweating. "Will he be okay?" she whispered, grabbing his hand gently and kissing it.

Narcissa looked at the interaction and sighed. "There's only so much I can do for my son. But I hope this will die down for us to get out before he dies." she replied. Hermione nodded and stood up, leaving upstairs. "Be careful!" Narcissa called out. She then eyed her son with worried eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay!**


	8. Is He All Better?

**Sorry for the long delay! I've been busy. School is back in motion and it's taking a toll on me. I've been deprived of sleep and I use the weekends to catch up as well as doing homework but I'm back now!**

* * *

_**A Week Later**_

Hermione stood outside the black door and sighed before rapping her fist on it.

A muffled 'Come in.' came within and she twisted the door handle and entered.

"How are they doing?" Hermione asked, walking further into the hospital wing. It was private. Courtesy of Lucius and Narcissa.

"Harry's coming round soon. Ron's healing as much as he can. But..." Narcissa sighed, grabbing Draco's hand. "Draco's not improving at all." she finished.

Hermione felt a pang in her chest. Sure she was happy that her best friends were alright but she had been through a lot with Draco.

"Hermione?" a voice called out. Hermione turned and grinned when she saw Harry's eyes open.

"How you doing, Harry?" she asked, sitting down on the chair beside his bed. Harry smiled weakly and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be alright." he said. "Can you pass me my glasses?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled and grabbed his glasses from the side table. Giving it to him, he put them on and blinked his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. How's Ron?" Harry asked back, sitting up.

"He's okay." Narcissa said, fetching a pitch of water for Harry.

"And... Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly. Narcissa stopped pouring the glass and looked over to her son's pale white body.

"Don't worry about him. You focus on getting better." she whispered, continuing to pour the water into the cup. She handed it to him and he drank eagerly from it.

"When will Ron wake up? I'm sure Ginny and the others will want to see him." Harry said.

"Soon." Narcissa guessed.

Just then, they heard a faint "Bloody hell." take the air. Giggling, Hermione jumped up and went to Ron's bed.

"Hey there, ginger! How're you feeling?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head slightly and rubbed it. "Like I've been eaten by a creature and spat out again." Ron coughed out.

"Water?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, please." Ron smiled, accepting the cup. "When will my family get here?" he asked.

"Ginny?!" Harry said, excitedly making Ron and Hermione roll their eyes, smiling.

"Yes. She is my sister, I guess." Ron shrugged.

"In a couple of hours, Ronald." Narcissa smiled, going over to sit by Draco. Ron sat up and stared at Draco's pale face. He looked like he wasn't even breathing and his parents, because they couldn't let go, kept his body here in hopes he would magically come back to life.

"Is he dead?" Ron asked, whispering to his best friends.

"No." Hermione whispered back. Ron turned to face her and smiled lightly.

"Don't worry, he'll be back to insulting us all in no time." he assured. But somehow, Hermione doubted that.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Hermione asked, facing Ron. Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Like a date?" he asked, blushing. Hermione nodded, smiling. "Bloody hell..."

"Uh, no. I think your answer is 'yes'." Harry teased.

Ron smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?" he smiled. Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I think we should make Harry a little decent. Ginny's coming." she smirked, the both of them eyeing Harry intently.

* * *

**I hope to get Draco up and alright soon! x Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
